goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
The 8 Villainous Mickeys ruined 9 volt
Cast *Young Guy as Henry *Ivy as June *TBA as Mickey Mouse (South Park) *TBA as Mickey Mouse (Family Guy) *TBA as Mickey Mouse (Drawn Together) *TBA as Mickey Mouse (American Dad) *TBA as Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) *TBA as Mickey Mouse (Mickey and the Roadster Racers) *TBA as Mickey Mouse (Robot Chicken) *TBA as Mickey Mouse (MAD) *Joey as Mickey Mouse *Justin as 9-volt *TBA as 18-volt Transcript (at kablam studios) Henry: Good evening! Everybody having a good time?! (people cheering) Henry: Alright! Our musical guest will be performing on stage, give it up for the world’s bubblegum group of the phonomeon... Henry and June: 9 volt and the Kidware kids! (Audience screaming and cheering, Then 9 volt made an announcement) 9 volt: Hello, it's me, 9 volt! Anyone ready for some rock 'n' roll?! Are you ready to listen?! Audience: Yeah! 9 volt: Okay, my group would like to play a song. Now which song do you want to... 8 villainous mickeys: Stop right there! 9 volt: oh no, Kidware, watch out! It’s 8 villainous counterparts! Zoe: uh Oh, this is bad Eva: I Don’t wanna get hurt! jordan: don’t worry guys, those counterparts won’t hurt us Mickey Mouse (Mickey and the Roadster Racers): that’s right! We’re evil counterparts from shows! 18 volt: what are you guys doing?! Mickey Mouse (Family Guy): we’re gonna beat you up! 9 volt: no! Don’t do that! (after beating up, which makes the audience boo) Zoe: are you ok? Mickey Mouse (South Park): That's none of your business. Anyway, Zoe, Libby, Matthew & Elliot, Because your instruments are sold by us, We’re making you guys watch South Park. Elliot: What's South Park? Mickey Mouse (South Park): It's this cartoon for grownups on Comedy Central about little 4th grade children, we’re making you watch it whenever you like it or not! And as for the six of you, we’re making you watch Family Guy, American Dad, 4 episodes of Robot Chicken, 3 episodes of Rick and Morty, 5 episodes of The Cleveland Show, 5 episodes of Mr. Pickles, 6 episodes of Paddy the Pelican, 6 episodes of The Boondocks, 5 episodes Bob's Burgers, 5 episodes of Robotomy, 6 episodes of Superjail, 6 episodes of Secret Mountain Fort Awesome, 5 episodes of Drawn Together, 5 episodes of Wonder Showzen, 5 episodes of Problem Solverz, 6 episodes of Happy Tree Friends & 5 episodes of King Star King, start watching! Matthew: no! Not that! Anything but that! 18 volt: are you ok? 9 volt: no, but 8 villainous mickeys beated me up 18 volt: villainous mickeys, how dare you ruin 9 volt and his group’s performance! Mickey Mouse: My Villainous Counterparts! how dare you 8 ruined 9 volt & kidware's performance! Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse): But Mickey, we hate 9 volt and kidware a lot! Mickey Mouse: I don't care! all of you are grounded until you stop murdering people! go to your rooms now! Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse): (in Homer Simpson's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooo! Mickey Mouse (South Park): (in Hop Pop's crying voice) Mickey Mouse (Drawn Together): (in Peter Parker's screaming voice) (at diamond city elementary) Announcer: the following program contains coarse language and sexuality, viewer description is advised. (South Park theme plays) Zara: hey there guys, what’s wrong? James: tell us what’s the matter, and we’ll tell you what’s happening Zoe: (crying) those counterparts made me, Libby, Matthew and Elliot watch that horrible tv-ma show, Becuase South Park is a very very very inappropriate TV show on Comedy Central about little 4th grade children, Which contains some foul language and toilet humor Maria: it’s ok, we hate inappropriate shows, especially this, it all has nothing but stupid language Steven: I agree, and those 8 counterparts sold your instruments to the charity shop, it’s because people didn’t want to buy yours Libby: Yeah, I know (sniffs) Andrew: Hey, guess what, Snick will start again Lizzie: that’s right, and when the clock Strikes eight thirty, kablam is on, featuring the show’s musical guest, which is you Eva: really?! Us? Harry: yes, we’ll watch you on tv Zoe: (gasps) thank you! Thank you so much guys! This really made our day! Patrick: ok! Let’s get you on the tv! Maria: here we go! Your on stage! (Saturday night arrived) Henry: Ladies and gentlemen, please introduce Our musical guest (Henry and June brings out their musical guest) Henry & June: 9-Volt and the Kidware kids!! (Audience screaming and cheering) 9 volt: Kidware, I am so sorry about what happened, you know, 8 villainous mickeys made you watch inappropriate and adult shows, and sold your instruments to charity, but that’s over, but let’s sing! Ok? Good! (the band plays) 9 volt: Listen boy Don't want to see you let a good thing Slip away You know I don't like watching Anybody make the same mistakes I made She's a real nice girl And she's always there for you But a nice girl wouldn't tell you what you should do Listen boy I'm sure that you think you got it all Under control You don't want somebody telling you The way to stay in someone's soul You're a big boy now You'll never let her go But that's just the kind of thing She ought to know Tell her about it Tell her everything you feel Give her every reason to accept That you're for real Tell her about it Tell her all your crazy dreams Let her know you need her Let her know how much she means Listen boy It's not automatically a certain guarantee To insure yourself You've got to provide communication constantly When you love someone You're always insecure And there's only one good way To reassure Tell her about it Let her know how much you care When she can't be with you Tell her you wish you were there Tell her about it Every day before you leave Pay her some attention Give her something to believe Cause now and then She'll get to worrying Just because you haven't spoken For so long Though you may not have done anything Will that be a consolation when she's gone Listen boy It's good information from a man Who's made mistakes Just a word or two that she gets from you Could be the difference that it makes She's a trusting soul She's put her trust in you But a girl like that won't tell you What you should do Tell her about it Tell her everything you feel Give her every reason To accept that you're for real Tell her about it Tell her all your crazy dreams Let her know you need her Let her know how much she means Tell her about it Tell her how you feel right now Tell her about it The girl don't want to wait too long You got to tell her about it Tell her now and you won't go wrong You got to tell her about it Before it gets too late You got to tell her about it You know the girl don't want To wait - you got to Tell her about it (confetti appears as the audience cheers) Henry: Let's give one more round o sound to 9-Volt and the Kidware kids! Crying Soundclips *Homer Simpson saying Noooooooooooooooooooooo! *Hop Pop from Amphibia crying *Peter Parker screaming Category:Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse)'s grounded days Category:Mickey Mouse (South Park)'s grounded days Category:Mickey Mouse (Drawn Together)'s grounded days Category:Mickey Mouse (Family Guy)'s grounded days Category:Mickey Mouse (American Dad)'s grounded days Category:RC Mickey Mouse's grounded days Category:Mickey Mouse (MAD)'s grounded days Category:9-volt and 18-volt's ungrounded days Category:Henry and June's ungrounded adventures